


【盾冬盾】seeming buddies

by feifeiadele



Series: 非典型蛇队与各种吧唧 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, 非典型双冬兵
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 史蒂乎和吧唧虽然黑化成为两只嗨爪，他们依然是肝胆相照的好兄弟一个非典型双冬兵亲自帮助挚友摆脱单身的故事，蛇盾不黑，冬兵性格偏詹，主轻松日常+史蒂夫和巴基的各种奇遇可能有其他cp，会在文前标注出避雷预警：既无逻辑又无文笔的沙雕流水账，更新极慢+篇幅不定+OOC，想到什么写什么，写不下去就弃坑（...）





	1. Chapter 1

——  
亚历山大皮尔斯按着自己的太阳穴，一口接着一口地喝着菊花枸杞茶，努力让自己保持平静，因为他感到自己马上要被气到圆寂了。能够让以喜怒不形于色闻名的九头蛇高层之一，曾经担任过神盾局局长的亚历山大皮尔斯先生如此气到肝痛的人物，整个海德拉除了他对面坐着的两位年轻男子以外不作第三人之想。  
二人中棕发绿眼的年轻男子低垂着秋潭一般的眸子，好似棕色绸缎的半长发披散在黑色紧身衣的肩膀处。他的左臂整条由银白色金属构成，看起来极具科技美感，作为血肉之躯的右手则放于桌板之下轻轻敲击。青年容色动人却神情漠然，雕塑般精致的五官也如雕塑般没有任何表情，对于皮尔斯的问话，青年唯一的回应就只有几不可闻的羽睫颤动。  
坐在面若冰封的棕发绿眼青年身边的另一位年轻男子，有着融化的金子般耀眼的短发和令阿波罗见了都会自惭形秽的俊美面容。然而比起棕发绿眼青年的机械臂更加惹人注目的，是这位人间阿波罗藏在其戴着的浅黑色镜片下面的一双暗红色眸子，根本不是人类应该有的瞳色在微微下滑的镜片后面闪烁着冰冷而无机质的光芒，被鲜血染过的唇瓣向单侧翘起，弯出一个戏谑似的弧度。  
然而最令人注意的是他的双手，如同吸血鬼般修长苍白的手掌掌根抵在膝头，如顶级工艺品一样漂亮的食指在手机上戳点滑动，金发红瞳的年轻人对皮尔斯的火冒三丈全然不顾，只是专心致志地处理着眼前的...切水果游戏。  
作为九头蛇的高层之一，皮尔斯先生于修身养性一道向来颇有建树。只是在九头蛇组织的两位人形兵器—即他面前的棕发绿眼青年和金发红瞳青年—面前，修养再好的人也会深感气结。不过皮尔斯还是决定最后试着唤醒一次人形兵器的对年迈上司的恻隐之心，于是他用力捂住脸做了几次深呼吸，以一种仿佛前天刚失业，昨天被劈腿，今天喜提摔断腿的有气无力声调对二人说道  
＂海德拉队长，冬日战士，我最后问你们一遍。你们两个为什么要在执行任务期间擅自离开？知不知道因为你们的缺席，原本手到擒来的那些机密资料，被目标人物轻轻松松就带走了！冬兵，你不许再把我的话当作耳边风！还有你，海德拉队长，再打游戏信不信我砸了你的手机？！＂皮尔斯说到最后一拍桌子，桌子上的几叠文件被震得到处乱飘  
詹姆斯巴恩斯，有着一条机械臂的搪瓷娃娃，皮尔斯口中的冬日战士对于长官的高声呵斥只是侧了侧脑袋，除此之外连脸上的光影都没有改变位置。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯，金发红瞳的阴郁青年，也是皮尔斯口中的海德拉队长缓缓摘下眼镜，露出那双独属于掠食者的暗红色眸子，冷淡地扫了皮尔斯一眼。这使得积威深重的九头蛇高层立即被冷汗浸湿后背，畏惧又悻悻地移开了目光。史蒂夫见皮尔斯如此识相，满意地勾了勾形状漂亮的嘴唇，于是一个撩到犯规的浅笑出现在史蒂夫希腊名雕般迷人的面容上。  
皮尔斯：糟糕，有些心动！（...）  
＂皮尔斯先生，请允许我纠正您刚才所说的话里的几个谬误＂正当神盾局前局长陷入对组织秘密武器来也匆匆去也匆匆的单相思的时候，史蒂夫寒冷漠然的声音于空气中飘散开来  
＂首先，我和詹姆斯没有在执行任务时擅自离队，而且据我的情报网所提供的信息，那份机密资料本来就是个障眼法。  
第二，五年前我的称号便从海德拉队长改成了嗨爪队长，我朋友的称号是冬喵战士，不是什么冬日战士，请别弄错了。  
第三，那天是我和詹姆斯第一次见面的十周年纪念日，作为彼此最好的朋友和兄弟，在下并不觉得陪哥们儿去外面吃个饭再看场电影是什么天理不容的事情。  
第四，姓皮尔斯的老不死＂史蒂夫忽然眯起眼睛，霎时他周身杀气如有实质＂你，他，妈，再，吼，我，兄，弟，一，声，试，试，看？＂  
＂史蒂夫别这么大火气，对身体不好＂一直保持沉默冒充雕塑的冬日，额，冬喵战士詹姆斯伸出手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀＂皮尔斯先生这几天可能月经不调，所以才大喊大叫，他未必是故意的。＂说完他为了起到进一步安慰挚友的效果，努力调动面部神经，显示出一个可以夜止儿啼的僵硬微笑。  
＂...月经不调？士兵，你是忘记我的男性身份了吗？＂皮尔斯被詹姆斯的灿烂笑靥（？）吓得都忘了自己找这两位过来的初衷是什么了，随便抓了一个无关紧要的话题吐槽起来。  
＂原来男人是不会月经失调的，对不起啊皮尔斯先生，我现在才知道这个＂冬喵战士因为自己的无知而羞愧地低下了头。  
看到自己的朋友因如此小事便自我责怪，讲义气的史蒂夫立刻给了他的好兄弟一个充满友爱的拥抱。史蒂夫一边拥抱詹姆斯一边安慰挚友说＂哥们儿别听姓皮的瞎bb，谁说男的就不会有月经不调了？！咱们俩上次一起看的那篇锤基黑帮AU连载里，洛基可是给索尔生了三个孩子！既然能生孩子，怎么不能有月经不调？＂  
＂...史蒂夫，我们看的那篇背景是欧美三大设定之一的ABO，ABO世界观里某些男性和我们这边的姑娘差不多＂詹姆斯以手扶额，幽幽叹息道＂但那都是作者虚构的，现实社会哪来的ABO，除非做过变性手术。＂  
史蒂夫捏着镜腿对着阳光看了看，又将墨镜戴回脸上＂就皮尔斯这种婆婆妈妈的性格，鬼知道他以前有没有做过变性手术？说不定朗姆洛和罗林斯都是他生的。＂接着他从椅子上站起来，对詹姆斯伸出一只手＂饭点马上要到了，我们现在去食堂排队吧，不然十多分钟之后那边就是人山人海，挤都能挤死人＂然后史蒂夫一手拿着手机玩切水果，一手搭着詹姆斯的肩膀，两个人有说有笑地向房间外走去。  
望着海德拉队长和冬日战士这对挚友离去的背影，皮尔斯摆出尔康手意欲让这两位从头到尾都没把自己放在眼里的人形兵器浪子回头，好好听自己训话。然而在皮尔斯先生喊完一句话之前，站在房间门口的史蒂夫忽然向后扔了个橘子，此橘轨迹十分精准，力道也是恰到好处，神盾局前局长当场被砸晕在地。  
＂哥们儿你得下手轻点，皮尔斯毕竟年纪大了，要是被你砸出个脑震荡可怎么办？＂冬喵战士瘫着一张娃娃脸，语气却是异常轻快。史蒂夫大笑着揉乱朋友一头棕发＂詹姆斯你平时大概没留意，就皮尔斯那广场舞大妈的做派，跟老年痴呆患者有什么区别？我们不提他了，先到食堂吃饭吧，听说今天中午有你特别喜欢吃的菠萝咕咾肉和烤鸭皮卷。＂  
于是嗨爪队长和冬喵战士勾肩搭背地离开了，灿烂的友谊之光闪耀于他们方圆一米内，连史蒂夫的血色双瞳和詹姆斯的机械臂都充满了浓浓的兄弟情。只余下那位被橘子砸晕的亚历山大.倒霉催的.皮尔斯先生在昏迷中暗自神伤。  
——  
几十年前的史蒂夫罗杰斯还不是什么嗨爪队长，额，当然也不是什么蛇精病队长。他的身世（据为其升级装备的白大褂所说）是源自海德拉实验室里以超级士兵血清和干细胞技术培育出来的人形兵器，是九头蛇的枪和刺刀。白大褂还说科研部的斯特拉克男爵为了他这件秘密武器，亲自以振金为原材料给资产打造出一块无坚不摧的盾牌。  
＂啊，资产！你看组织对你，是多么的无微不至，多么的体贴包容！＂那位白大褂一边为海德拉队长注射营养液一边以唱赞美诗一般的语气高声念到＂你要好好努力以回报组织，才不负九头蛇在你身上倾注的这些心血，才对得起斯特拉克男爵为你打造的那面盾牌，才对得起海德拉队长的这个伟大称号！＂说完他晃着手臂摆着腰，情绪不太稳定地离开了。  
海德拉队长对组织很失望，因为这里智障非常多，而且这群智障还妄想把他也当成跟他们一样的低智生物。尽管对刚到九头蛇的记忆已经不甚清晰，史蒂夫还是隐约记得自己是从一整块海底冰中被人挖出来的，而非出自白大褂所说的实验室产物。九头蛇的人起先只喊他资产，一段时间后他凭借着强悍的单兵作战能力和天才的军事谋略才能，成为了组织代号【海德拉队长】的战役部高层，于是许多九头蛇士兵尊敬地称呼他海德拉队长，然而没有一个人喊过他的名字。  
虽然如此，幸运的海德拉队长仍是从自己刚醒来时身上穿的睡衣领口内侧发现到一行秀气的刺绣小字。他凭着谋略天才所特有的的第六感，很清楚地知道这行小字便是自己的原本名字【史蒂夫罗杰斯】，而这也是海德拉队长对于自己真实身份的唯一了解。  
至于所谓斯特拉克男爵亲手为自己锻造的振金盾牌，其实就是和史蒂夫一起被九头蛇从冰块里面挖出来的那块。九头蛇将盾牌上面的漆刮掉之后又在其表面漆上一个色泽如血，样式狰狞可怖的组织图腾，然后欺骗史蒂夫说如此珍贵稀有的武器是九头蛇特意为他量身打造的，以换取超级士兵对于组织的忠心不二。  
然而九头蛇的骗局失败了，因为他们没有将盾牌之前的漆刮干净，淡蓝色的暗漆被盖在九头蛇图腾下方隐约可见，所以史蒂夫一看就知道这块振金盾牌是这个反人类组织捡的。  
唉，什么智障玩意儿，连做戏都不晓得做全套，史蒂夫在心里腹诽。  
九头蛇的高层们一面畏惧着史蒂夫的强悍战斗力和其在运筹帷幄方面的天纵之才，想要完全地控制这名超级士兵。不过另一方面他们也不敢冒着令组织失去一位强劲智囊的风险，所以也不可轻易给海德拉队长进行电击洗脑，于是科研部的那些心理学专家每天向史蒂夫传输效忠九头蛇的思想，史蒂夫不想听这群沙雕天天在自己面前瞎BB，于是表现得非常服从。  
史蒂夫刚被挖出来时，只是纯粹用于杀戮的大规模杀伤性武器，代号【冬日战士】。不过后来一些组织高层看中了他的军事头脑，让史蒂夫参与到组织的战略管理当中—执行完任务之后再将其冻入冷冻柜—并赐予史蒂夫一个新的代号【海德拉队长】，他是战役部的高层之一，却也是冷冻柜中毫无自由的一把枪支。  
史蒂夫手下的士兵们对他极为畏惧和服从，而他知道这是因为什么。初至海德拉的时候，几位白大褂在史蒂夫身上又注射一些血清，进一步提升了他身体的各方面机能的同时，也使得他的双眸变成了血钻般瑰丽的暗红色。士兵们都说，海德拉队长有着一双顶级掠食者的眼睛，所以没有一位目标能够从他的手下逃脱。  
除此之外，海德拉队长的单兵战斗力过于强大，对于情报收集与分析方面天赋异禀，性情也十分冷淡，让同僚和下属们不得不惧。但所有人都不知道的是，史蒂夫的冷淡只是源自他极度的抽离感，他时常觉得自己不属于这个世界，任何人任何事，包括他史蒂夫罗杰斯本身，皆为虚假世界的虚拟个体，他为海德拉做事既不是认同他们的理念，也不是担心会受到九头蛇的残忍折磨（毕竟他自己也是九头蛇高层之一了），只是他不知道自己离开了海德拉还能做什么。  
这种空虚和抽离感使得身为组织最强战力和最出色智囊的史蒂夫一直冷淡漠然，然而他的孤独终结于见到九头蛇新任【冬日战士】的那个下午。正在办公室内处理文件的史蒂夫听下属汇报，说几天前组织从雪山深层意外挖到一位摔断左臂的超级士兵，科研部的那些人为他安装上一条机械臂，并让这位失忆的超级士兵相信自己是海德拉的冬日战士。  
由于冬日战士的战斗力过于强大，一般人必定无法管控，于是首领红骷髅和佐拉博士就他的管理者应该让谁来担任这个问题商量了几天。然后他们决定让单兵作战能力不输冬兵，同时极有谋略和管理才能的海德拉队长担任冬日战士的管理者，这是史蒂夫现在站在冬兵的冷冻仓旁边的缘由，因为要让资产熟悉管理者。  
史蒂夫站在透明的冷冻柜面前，在看见这位如同睡美人的冬日战士面容的一瞬间，从未有过的归属感从他的心脏处爆裂开来，蔓延于他的周身血管。海德拉队长看着冬日战士比瓷娃娃更为精致的五官，心脏猛烈地跳动起来。  
我认识这个人，史蒂夫心想，一个单词从他的脑海深处冲破重重阻碍浮到表面，他凭着自己一向很准的第六感，确定这个单词便是以前的自己对面前这位冬日战士的称呼，属于过往的影子埋藏其中。  
这个重要的单词以bu开头，以y结尾，有五个字母。  
冷冻仓逐渐开启，白色的雾气笼罩于冬日战士漂亮的面容附近，又缓慢向四周散开。  
bu什么y？bu什么y？史蒂夫看到无数单词从自己的脑海中飞逝而过，而他急切地想要抓住那个答案，这样才会拥有对自己而言极为珍贵的归属感和安心。  
白雾散去，冬兵英挺而不失秀丽的面容隔着空气落在史蒂夫眼底，他的睫毛微微颤动，似乎就要睁开眼睛。  
bu什么y？bu什么y？史蒂夫的全身器官暂时停止工作，唯有大脑在飞速运转，唯一能使自己逃离名为孤独的无边沼泽的机会就在这个单词中，即使强行回忆过去令他头痛欲裂，史蒂夫仍在坚持。  
bu什么y？史蒂夫现在头疼得过分，他怀疑自己会因为回想一个单词而昏迷过去，这时冬日战士缓缓睁开了眼睛，于是刹车不及的海德拉队长坠入浅碧色的湖水中。  
史蒂夫在冬兵的绿眼睛中被淹没了，温暖的归属感抚慰着他的心脏，周身浸泡于温热的水流中，孤独如他，从未感受过如此安心。史蒂夫几乎被冬日战士眼中的湖水溺毙，然而他只觉得幸福，他宁愿永远待在冬兵的眼睛里。  
与浅碧色的湖水同时令他长叹的，是史蒂夫最终在心里确定的那个单词的答案【buddy】  
buddy，亲密朋友之间的称呼，意思是好兄弟，好哥们儿。  
原来这个人以前是我最好的兄弟啊，怪不得我看他这么眼熟，还不知道自己的记忆出现了某种奇怪偏差的海德拉队长高兴地想。他打量了几眼这位虽不知道具体身份，只能推断出自己与其曾经是亲密挚友的年轻男子，赞许地得出结论，自己这个兄弟长得真是够俊俏，想必当年是各大酒吧里姑娘们争相追求的万人迷。  
史蒂夫还不知道他的旧友姓甚名甚，而由于冬兵完全失忆，大概也不会知道自己的名字。不过史蒂夫想到自己曾经于睡衣领口处内侧看到他之前的名字，或许冬兵的名字也在衣服上。结果他真的在冬兵领口内侧发现一行歪歪扭扭的小字，与自己衣服上的刺绣不同，这个是不褪色笔写上去的【詹姆斯巴恩斯】  
＂长官，请吩咐命令＂冬日战士语调平板地对他的管理者请示，没想到被史蒂夫一把搂住脖子，于是毫无波澜的眼睛里出现一丝疑惑。  
＂原来你叫詹姆斯，这名字不错＂终于摆脱抽离感的海德拉队长心情极好地拍拍冬兵的后背＂另外以后不必喊我长官了，我手下的那些人个个称呼我为长官，听着就烦。我看你非常面熟，我们以前大概是很好的朋友，所以以后你叫我史蒂夫就行，这个是我本来的名字。＂  
冬兵，当然现在应该叫他詹姆斯了，好奇地抓了抓头发，不过最终他还是听从了管理者的安排＂史蒂夫，请吩咐指令＂詹姆斯瘫着一张过分迷人的娃娃脸对史蒂夫说。  
史蒂夫笑起来，像十多岁的少年对待密友那样挽着詹姆斯的手臂＂指令什么的以后再说，哥们儿，咱俩先去食堂吃顿饭，说不定你喝醉酒之后回想起过去，还能跟我叙叙旧呢！＂于是刚被解冻便十分幸运地遇到如此随和的管理者的冬日战士楞了一会后，就一脸懵逼地跟随着海德拉队长去食堂吃饭喝酒了。  
食堂的饭菜很美味，酒也相当带劲，原本安静乖巧的詹姆斯吃着吃着就和史蒂夫聊起天来。一顿饭吃到最后时，史蒂夫和詹姆斯已聊得十分投机，喝醉的冬日战士虽然仍是面无表情（史蒂夫后来才知道扑克脸是詹姆斯的人设之一），却如多年故友那般紧紧搂住海德拉队长的肩膀，饱含激情又真心实意地道＂史蒂夫，就凭你今天请我吃了这么好吃的饭，你这个兄弟我交定了！＂史蒂夫也兴高采烈地抱住詹姆斯的脑袋一通乱揉，把原本整整齐齐的棕发揉的乱七八糟＂哥们儿喝了这杯酒，祝我们友谊地久天长！＂  
虽然这是史蒂夫和詹姆斯在双双失去来到九头蛇之前的记忆前提下的第一次见面，不过他们证明了真正的挚友就是会一见如故。他们看起来是如此情深义重，如此的相见恨晚，若不是被史蒂夫的下属，忠心耿耿的布洛克朗姆洛拼命拦着，说不定会在食堂当场结拜为兄弟呢。  
这就是海德拉队长和冬日战士伟大友谊的开端，他们这份友情有一个最直接的导火索，即史蒂夫的记忆出问题了。  
——  
不晓得为什么其他太太写的双冬兵都那么火辣，我写的双冬兵就这么无聊orz  
这篇的设定是盾冬掉下去前就是超级士兵，史蒂乎在海底冻了几十年被嗨爪捞起来，然后又冻又做任务地过了几十年当上嗨爪队长。吧唧在雪山下莫名其妙地活了下来，十年前刚被嗨爪发现就成为史蒂乎的搭档，所以没有受过什么苦  
这里的巴基不是嗨爪团宠，当然绝对没有受过任何欺负！具体原因下章写，反正我文里的巴基永远不会被欺负，这是底线（没有人可以欺负巴基，连史蒂乎也不行）  
双冬兵伪黑化真天然，蛇蛇和阿冬都是披着黑化外衣的持盾者  
嗨爪队长和冬喵战士不是正式的代号啦，只是蛇蛇和阿冬的一个恶趣味而已，真正的代号还是海德拉队长和冬日战士  
这篇更新完全随缘，三次元很忙就会消失，写不下去了也会消失。虽然是双冬兵设定但是一点都不带感，基本全是无聊日常，总之是我自娱自乐的产物，大家能不跳坑就别跳了，我真的会弃坑的QwQ


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary：史蒂乎和吧唧虽然黑化成为两只嗨爪，他们依然是肝胆相照的好兄弟  
> 一个非典型双冬兵亲自帮助挚友摆脱单身的故事，蛇盾不黑，冬兵性格偏詹，主轻松日常+史蒂夫和巴基的各种奇遇  
> 可能有其他cp，会在文前标注出  
> 避雷预警：既无逻辑又无文笔的沙雕流水账，更新极慢+篇幅不定+OOC，想到什么写什么，写不下去就弃坑（...）

——  
食堂的菜肴香味飘的很远，食堂外面的花花草草被泔水浇灌得十分茂盛，食堂的人很多。  
尽管史蒂夫和詹姆斯几乎离饭点一个小时前就以超级士兵的速度奔至食堂，当他们到达目的地的时候，仍是发现食堂内外已经堆积了无数眼冒绿光的九头蛇饿鬼。  
门外自行车电瓶车独轮车乌拉拉挤成一片，一群人挥舞着饭卡嗷嗷嚎着往食堂各个打菜窗口冲去，不时有响亮的的吼叫声同菜香一起回荡在食堂大厅中  
＂让一下让一下！我手上端着一大碗热汤呢，谁不让开等会儿汤撒到你身上我可不负责＂  
＂哥们儿求求你下次端菜之前先把餐具拿好行不行，你又要端着大碗又要弯腰拿筷子拿勺子，这么多人随便谁不小心挤到你一下就能让你重新打次菜＂  
＂刚才是谁点的煎鱼排？快点把它端走，要不然放在台子前占别的菜位置＂  
＂师傅这份就给我吧，正好我点的也是煎鱼排，帮我用一个塑料盒装起来谢谢＂  
两位肌肉虬结的超级士兵被食堂里四处流动端着盘子找位置的食客和拎着扫把和抹布的清洁大妈们挤到寸步难行，好似两条沙丁鱼罐头中的胖沙丁鱼。由于人口密度过大，他们衣服和鞋子上沾满了来自其他人盘中菜肴的汤汤水水，不得不一边挽着对方的手臂一边艰难地绕开重重阻碍走进厕所，整个食堂只有这里人口密度相对较小。史蒂夫从口袋里拿出吸水巾，给自己和詹姆斯擦掉衣服上的油酱。  
＂我觉得我们来得挺早的＂史蒂夫蹲着为挚友擦裤脚，上面沾着一圈甜辣酱＂怎么还是有这么多人？＂詹姆斯面无表情地弯下腰，从史蒂夫上衣口袋里拿出一个显示着切水果界面的手机＂还不是你非要在路上打游戏，有多耽误时间我都懒得讲了，要不是我拉着你跑，等你打完游戏说不定饭点都过了＂冬兵迷人的绿眼睛里翻涌起小小的嫌弃，自知理亏的史蒂夫赶快作狗腿状抱紧哥们儿的大腿，暗红色眸子可怜兮兮地望着詹姆斯求原谅。  
詹姆斯无奈地将金毛式史蒂夫扶起来，作为史蒂夫长达十年的搭档兼挚友，冬日战士深知在外人眼里冷酷阴郁的海德拉队长其实是位根正苗红的沙雕。＂看来现在只有一个办法了＂詹姆斯抱着手臂思考一阵后认真地说。  
随即他画风一转，西伯利亚的寒流从冬兵浅碧色双眸中呼啸而出，原本闲散放松的俊美面容霎时蒙上了一层锋利的薄冰。詹姆斯脱去棉绒外套，露出一身纯黑作战服，现在的他完美诠释了何谓人形兵器，厚重至极的寒冷杀气凝结于其周身方圆一米，詹姆斯以低沉的俄语对已经看懵了的挚友道＂你学着我这样子走出去，记得表情要冷酷无情，就像我们出任务时那样，这样才能吓跑那些排在我们前面的人＂  
人山人海的食堂中凭空出现两道凛冽磅礴的杀气，所到之处冰封千里寸草不生，再专注于打菜的九头蛇也感到不寒而粟。有人忍着深入骨髓的寒意看向杀气的源头，结果看到全副武装的冬日战士和海德拉队长迈着六亲不认的步伐向打菜窗口走去。  
冬兵面若冰封目光如刃，寒潭似的绿眸比银白色的机械臂更为令人胆寒，而他旁边的海德拉队长虽红唇勾起却毫无调笑之意，低垂的墨镜后是介于杀戮机器和顶级掠食者的血色双瞳，许多胆子不够大的九头蛇在指挥官暗红色眸子的扫视下畏惧到呼吸困难。  
若说冬兵是仿佛无知无觉的人形绞肉机，海德拉队长便是面沾鲜血仍能笑意盈然的笑面阎罗，人们在极度的恐惧下自行让开一条路。于是史蒂夫和詹姆斯如愿以偿地不排队就打到了菜，盛菜的师傅手一直抖个不停，生怕这两位人形兵器嫌今天的菜品相不佳，忽然发难掐断自己脖子。  
师傅把盛好的菜往窗口一放，都没敢让他们刷卡就躲到厨房里了。詹姆斯和史蒂夫端着盛有过于丰盛菜肴（师傅由于惊恐过度给他们俩多加了菜）的两个托盘，悠哉游哉地找了个位置坐下。  
＂嗨呀兄弟，你刚才那个办法是真的了不起！＂史蒂夫抓起包裹于面粉皮里的烤鸭皮卷咬了一口，酥香又热乎乎的鸭皮和软糯的面皮带来双重的味觉享受，桌对面的詹姆斯正低着头同一大碟菠萝咕咾肉作斗争＂本来我都做好了回宿舍点外卖的准备了，没想到三分钟不到该打的菜全都打到了，你留意那些人看我们的眼神了没，我现在越想越乐哈哈哈＂  
詹姆斯以叉子叉起口感甜蜜的菠萝和香糯可口的咕咾肉放入口中，与史蒂夫结伴执行任务的十年里，他们俩去过全世界的各个地方，自然也吃过各种各样的果腹之物。  
史蒂夫因此变得胃口奇佳，对食物从不挑剔，而且厨艺颇好，经常在两人弹尽粮绝之际主动捕捉食材，一番煎炸烹煮后他和史蒂夫就能饱餐一顿。史蒂夫高超的捕猎技术让整个生物圈都惶惶不可终日，到后来天上飞的除了飞机，地上跑的除了车子，海里游的除了潜艇，只要看到眼睛发绿的海德拉队长，没有不吓得四散奔逃的。  
和食谱越来越匪夷所思的挚友不同，詹姆斯对于吃食比起十年前更加挑剔。史蒂夫经常问他为什么那么挑嘴，冬日战士思前想后只得出结论【吃的多了，自然就挑了】。  
詹姆斯曾经领教过火龙果块炒辣椒的威力，见识过梨子炖猪肚的风情，也折服于绿豆酱裹鸡腿的杀伤力，史蒂夫对这些喜闻乐见的料理皆是大快朵颐，这倒也不奇怪，毕竟这家伙可是连能吃一周的望星派加樱桃可乐而面不改色的狼燚人物。不过詹姆斯可做不到这样，他唯一能接受主菜里加水果的就只有菠萝咕咾肉，尤其是九头蛇食堂的菠萝咕咾肉，食材和做工皆是上佳，甜香可口的水果甜酱也是直击他的灵魂味蕾。  
詹姆斯吃完碟子里所有的菠萝和肉块后，又将红润的唇瓣浸到一碟子的甜酱里开始吸溜吸溜，橙黄色的酱汁溅到冬兵白皙高挺的鼻梁上，然而他毫无所觉，只是埋头吸甜酱。  
刚刚解决了十几只烤鸭卷的史蒂夫看到他的朋友耳畔处有一缕棕发神不知鬼不觉地被风吹进了詹姆斯脑袋边的番茄酱中。詹姆斯的发丝被番茄酱糊成一整块的红，在他抬起头时就挂在脸颊边晃晃悠悠，如同一件做工粗陋的红玛瑙耳环。  
詹姆斯的头发总是如热带雨林的树木一般茂盛，柔软浓密且发质极好，简直是各大洗发露公司争相聘请的广告代言人。然而詹姆斯对自己过于茂盛的发量却是颇有微词，因为每到天气炎热之际，浓密厚实的棕发是吸水海绵的代名词，詹姆斯经常跟他抱怨说沉甸甸的发间汗水快要把一位九头蛇优秀员工逼到原地去世了。  
有一次他们在盛夏时期的非洲寻找组织急需的稀有矿石时，忍无可忍的詹姆斯忽然抄起剪刀贴着头皮，咔嚓咔嚓十几下便剪去三千烦恼丝，一头棕发瞬间丧命于魔鬼之剪。如此大刀阔斧的剪发方式颇有其扛着冲锋枪横扫一片的气势，这让海德拉队长不由得在心里暗自叫好，觉得他史蒂夫罗杰斯的兄弟就是不一般，连剪头发都充满了男人味。  
变成板寸头的詹姆斯无发一身轻，执行任务时开个枪都是【短发一时爽，一直短发一直爽】的形状，半个月不到就找到五六个盛产那种稀有矿石的矿山。史蒂夫有一丢丢的失落，因为板寸头的詹姆斯摸起头来太扎手了，又短又硬的棕发就像仙人掌的刺儿，手不小心蹭上去都能刮出一道细细的红痕。所以当挚友的发丝再次面临被剪之灾的时候，史蒂夫以下次我们俩做任务时你别想让我下厨为威胁，迫使詹姆斯以后剪发只打薄不剪短，冬兵迫于美食压力，气嘟嘟地同意了哥们儿的要求。  
史蒂夫一边回忆过往一边捏住詹姆斯耳畔处的那个番茄酱发块往下捋，骨节分明的指关节贴着詹姆斯的侧脸向下滑落，一直垂到玫瑰花瓣似的唇角。他将指肚上沾着的番茄酱伸到詹姆斯嘴边，对方探出舌尖舔掉了他指肚上那抹甜腻的红色。  
如此极富性张力的举动，两位当事人却做的毫无暧昧，毕竟史蒂夫只是想弄掉朋友鬓发上黏着的番茄酱，詹姆斯也只是舍不得浪费食物。他们的思想都十分纯朴，不过路过的看客可不一定会将此番举动仅仅看作嗨爪队长和冬喵战士的兄弟情。  
＂十分冒味的问一句＂一位约莫二十三四岁，身穿红毛衣和热裤，及腰长发高高扎起的年轻女子手里举着一个庞大的烤羊腿，站在二人面前边嚼边道＂你们这对恩爱夫夫可不可以停止无聊又恶心的腻歪行为，现在大伙儿基本上都吃撑了，没胃口吃你们俩的狗粮。＂  
面对姑娘的口无遮拦，詹姆斯只是瘫着脸吃披萨，史蒂夫微笑着耸耸肩膀＂辛西娅，你大概是误会了，我和詹姆斯只是关系很好的挚友和搭档，别动不动就把你看过的那些同人文往我们身上套，多年挚友变情人也就是小说里才会出现的的情节，像我和詹姆斯这样的真兄弟是不会出现这种情况的。另外如果我们俩互相来电的话，你十四岁那年我们就会是一对儿啦。＂  
被史蒂夫称呼为辛西娅的姑娘拿了张餐巾纸擦擦沾满羊油的嘴，撇着嘴道＂是是是，你和冬兵友谊地久天长，你们的兄弟情纯洁无比，就是天下好友都变成恋人了，你们俩还是彼此友情毫不掺水的好哥们儿＂她又啃了一大口羊腿肉＂反正我是没见过有哪对好朋友有你们一半腻歪，连许多情侣都比不过＂  
＂那是因为我和史蒂夫的感情历经过无数次的生死一线，而且我们又是舍友又是拍档，普通朋友当然不可能比我们情深义重，普通情侣也一样＂说话的是已经吃完披萨的詹姆斯＂你这丫头，从十年前我第一次遇到你时就嘴毒的不行，十三四岁的小姑娘说话跟连珠炮似的，现在你都二十多岁了，嘴巴还是厉害得很。也不知道红骷髅是怎么容忍你这么毒舌的闺女的，换成别的爹娘早就气的把你赶出家门了＂  
辛西娅翘着二郎腿开始吸羊腿骨的骨髓＂我爹一天到晚跟佐拉博士商讨九头蛇的零零碎碎，要不然就是找史蒂夫开会商量作战计划，我和他平时都没什么交集，哪里至于气的倒他。真要说起来的话，我跟你们两个还有布洛克他们相处的零头都比我跟我老爸相处时间多＂  
史蒂夫一时间不知道如何回话，最终他只得道＂至高领袖对你应该没你想象的那么冷漠，有次他还问我送你什么生日礼物好，我说女孩子大概喜欢洋娃娃，他立即决定买一群洋娃娃送给你，就在你十七岁生日＂  
听闻此言，辛西娅一脸震惊地看向史蒂夫＂你是说，我十七岁生日那天夜半三更从窗外扔进来的插满几十个洋娃娃脑袋的晾衣杆是我爹扔进来的？！我当时吓到一晚上没敢睡！红骷髅怎么这么坑闺女！＂  
＂唉，别扯这些有的没的了，辛西娅你来找我们恐怕不是只为吐槽红骷髅在教育子女方面做的有多失败吧＂詹姆斯手指交叉放于膝上，英俊的扑克脸永远波澜不惊，只有绿眼睛里泛起波纹般的情绪＂让我猜猜，是最近选上来的那些九头蛇特战队的小子又需要冬兵教官来训练他们了吗？每年这个时候，特战队总是要换些新水，我和史蒂夫正好留在九头蛇休息几个星期，不用出任务了也好＂  
辛西娅打了个响指，从怀里掏出两张纸对着超级士兵们晃了晃＂猜对了一半，你们确实要训练特战队的那群新兵蛋子，不过今年不只是搏击术和各类冷热武器的使用，还增加了嗨爪队长的美术课和冬喵战士的种植课＂  
＂为什么特战队的人要学美术和种植？＂吃饱了的史蒂夫拿出手机戴上耳机开始看电影，漫不经心地问道  
＂为什么是嗨爪队长和冬喵战士？＂詹姆斯很符合人设地面无表情，一只手搭在史蒂夫背上和他一起看电影＂难道教官的代号不应该是更加正式的海德拉队长和冬日战士吗？＂  
＂因为我们要提高本届新兵的人文素养，只知突突突的大老粗是不配被称作优秀特工的，而且嗨爪队长和冬喵战士听起来比海德拉队长和冬日战士可爱，在这个时代可爱既是最强战力＂辛西娅一边说着话一边向食堂外面走去＂我还有事先走了，今天下午我约了美容师做指甲，再会！＂  
——  
冬日战士是一位完美的战斗搭档，他与海德拉队长配合极为默契，原本就是拥有超强单兵作战能力的两人合作之后，作战能力再次极速升档。每一位组织高层看过他们执行任务的样子后，都会由衷地赞叹这对人形兵器杀伐决断的气质和双生子般的默契，以及仿若鬼魅附身的恐怖战力。  
史蒂夫很开心，因为他不再是游离于世界边缘的孤独症患者，虽然自己仍在九头蛇的控制中，不过挚友詹姆斯的陪伴让这一切都变得轻松起来。他和詹姆斯不仅是战斗时的绝好拍档，日常生活中他们的相似性也很多，相处的时间越长，他便越认定自己和詹姆斯以前必然是比双胞胎更为亲密的好朋友，因为只有这样才能解释他们在各种事情上的高度合拍。  
至于他为什么从不怀疑自己和詹姆斯以前可能是一对恋人，自然是由于初次见面时他脑海中浮现的那个单词不是【baby】而是【buddy】。连潜意识都告诉他和詹姆斯曾经是亲密的挚友，于是海德拉队长就自觉拉着冬兵在友谊万岁的康庄大道上一条路走到黑了。  
虽然时常被九头蛇当做武器送进冷冻柜，史蒂夫仍是会在清醒时期在九头蛇内部组建情报网，其中现如今的特战队队长朗姆洛便是他早期亲信之一。有了属于自己的私人势力，史蒂夫在九头蛇内部也渐渐由纯粹被利用的人形兵器进化成为真正的九头蛇高层，这些对詹姆斯也很有益处，毕竟有个在组织内部掌握实权的亲密挚友兼绝佳拍档，意味着洗脑椅和冷冻柜一般不会出现在你的面前。  
不过事实证明詹姆斯并不需要其挚友在组织掌控更多权利来保护他，因为作为海德拉队长最好朋友的冬日战士本身就是一件玄学式武器，堪称一代因果律大师。  
只要是对冬兵施加肢体或者精神暴力的人，三天之内必定百病缠身，各种倒霉事一窝蜂地往这人身上堆。比如扇没有及时回答问话的冬兵一耳光，结果整条手臂都被不知从哪来的马蜂蛰到严重浮肿最后伤势过重只能截肢的某某某；  
比如坚持要每天对冬兵进行洗脑，以让其更加服从结果自己被一道闪电劈成焦炭的某某某；  
比如当着冬兵的面将其挚友海德拉队长送入冷冻柜，导致詹姆斯非常悲伤和郁挫，四个小时后落入即将结冰的湖水差点溺毙的某某某...  
如果说这些倒霉蛋的经历还可算作意外的话，洗脑椅和冷冻柜的连续失灵大概只能用玄学解释了。詹姆斯和史蒂夫经常怀疑组织所有的洗脑设备和冷冻设备是不是上辈子都受过冬兵的恩惠，所以今生即使化身物体也要报答其免受伤害：只要预备给冬兵洗脑，组织必定大规模停电，洗脑椅不是原地散架就是无故自燃，冷冻仓接连爆炸实属常事，洗脑仪一时想不开前去极乐世界探寻生命的意义更是冬兵可能会被洗脑前的必备曲目  
由于史蒂夫是詹姆斯唯一的朋友，当他被送入冷冻柜时，善解人意的柜子们总是自觉失灵，而且是修都修不好的那种。试图将史蒂夫送入冷冻柜的那些人也会在接下来的一段时间里被热情的厄运女神紧紧纠缠，倒霉到吃块薄荷糖都差点呛死，走在平地上都能摔断几根骨头  
从此以往，九头蛇内部便有了一条虽不能摆在明面上却无人胆敢不遵的铁律：人要是想伤害冬兵或海德拉队长是会倒血霉的，人要是想利用机器去伤害冬兵是会导致机器无故报废的，然后提出建议的人也会倒血霉  
更要命的是，组织的兴衰荣辱也和两位超级士兵是否受过不公正的待遇有极大联系。简短而言便是詹姆斯不好过，组织就会发生大规模的员工叛逃资金短缺基地发生地震；詹姆斯知道搭档史蒂夫不好过就会很伤心，然后组织还是会莫名其妙地员工叛逃资金短缺基地发生地震。总之是没有最倒霉只有更倒霉，因果律武器的杀伤力莫过于此  
所以海德拉队长和冬日战士在九头蛇无人敢惹，下级和同事是惧怕这两位的恐怖战力和极高默契，史蒂夫寥寥无几的几位上级则是不敢挑战詹姆斯身上自带的因果律武器  
洗脑和冰冻肯定是不能有了，而且在组织内部完全站稳脚跟，有属于自己的庞大势力的海德拉队长也不可能再容忍于被当成没有人权的武器，所以他和詹姆斯占据了九头蛇的一间废弃厂房，并将其改造成两卧一厅加超大院子的房子，两人不出任务的时候就住在这里。  
史蒂夫平时办公室处理组织事务，回家后就闲闲散散地看电影打游戏，饭点一到就穿上围裙去下厨。詹姆斯在阳台上种花种树，几年时间里院子杨柳依依满地瓜果，两位好友的出任务时吃的零嘴基本全部来自于詹姆斯亲手制作的果脯花生酥，甚至还会放到网店上卖。史蒂夫还有一个本子，专门记录各地趣物美景和闲暇时期画画素描，詹姆斯种的植物自然是美术生画里的常客。  
超级士兵的身份让他们都老得极慢，十年时间在这两位身上几乎未留下任何痕迹，只有詹姆斯对各式武器的愈发精通和史蒂夫散布于全球各地情报网的飞速增长。他们悠闲而愉快地做着最亲密的挚友，五年前到东南亚某地搜寻情报时，史蒂夫因为很喜欢吃某家店名为嗨爪的烤鱿鱼，于是给自己起了个新代号嗨爪队长，作为兄弟的詹姆斯有样学样地为自己起新代号冬喵战士，毕竟冬兵长得太像一只不爽猫  
对于组织人形兵器擅自更改代号的行为，红骷髅表示这两位爱咋咋地，反正代号幼稚的又不是他，他可不想冒着被因果律武器攻击的风险让超级士兵们把代号改回来。  
——  
双冬兵普普通通的食堂日常+在嗨爪能横着走的秘密武器。因果律是个好东西，保护盾冬夫夫，菠萝咕咾肉也是，超好恰  
辛西娅就是漫画里红骷髅的闺女【原罪】，我的文里不会有传统反派出现，所以她不会是反派啦，只是一条好吃懒做不思进取的盾冬铝鹅，大概还有一丢丢恶趣味


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary：史蒂乎和吧唧虽然黑化成为两只嗨爪，他们依然是肝胆相照的好兄弟  
> 一个非典型双冬兵亲自帮助挚友摆脱单身的故事，蛇盾不黑，冬兵性格偏詹，主轻松日常+史蒂夫和巴基的各种奇遇  
> 可能有其他cp，会在文前标注出  
> 避雷预警：既无逻辑又无文笔的沙雕流水账，更新极慢+篇幅不定+OOC，想到什么写什么，写不下去就弃坑（...）

——  
莱利加里克斯左手握着一杆扫帚，右手拿着一块抹布，正沿着特战队新人接受训练的大厅外围边慢走边打扫卫生。自从三年前被九头蛇的冬喵战士由悬崖下发现并带回组织基地进行治疗后，因为头部受过重击导致失忆，所以对于过往经历一片空白的金发青年便主动留在了救命恩人所在的组织。  
好在尽管莱利除了自己的名字外什么都不记得了，他依然是詹姆斯所见过的最出色的后勤兵，而且性格非常温和友善，大家都对这位来历不明的年轻人颇具好感。当然这也许和莱利是詹姆斯罩着的人有很大关系，而且年轻人通过了全套精神测试，可以排除其间谍身份。  
史蒂夫和詹姆斯如果不是在世界各地执行任务，就会待在他们合住的房子里做点轻松的事情，两个人几乎无时无刻不待在一起。不过史蒂夫作为战役部高层，总是要去和朗姆洛他们商讨组织接下来的行动计划的，而詹姆斯宁愿花上两三个小时的时间将几斤坚果敲击成碎末再倒入牛乳中制作牛轧糖，也不肯听对他而言无聊至极的那些组织事项  
于是史蒂夫离开后，詹姆斯会把莱利找来，与莱利聊天和教授莱利使用各种兵器。莱利起初对自带西伯利亚寒气的冬兵有些害怕，然而他很快便被冬喵战士潜藏于强壮过分的躯体和冷酷的扑克脸下的活泼开朗折服了，并成为除史蒂夫之外詹姆斯最好的朋友。詹姆斯如对待弟弟一般照顾着莱利，这成为了失忆的年轻人得以在九头蛇从不受欺负的金牌保障，毕竟整个海德拉都知道欺负冬兵护着的人是会受到因果律武器的制裁的，不过莱利可不知道这些，只觉得九头蛇真是个友善的组织  
现在大厅里有排成长队的特战队新兵，这些年轻人都是詹姆斯从组织的其他部门精挑细选出来的优秀特工。尽管对战役商讨之类事情不感兴趣，冬喵战士在选兵方面可是从不走眼，十年以来每一届的特战队几乎都是由他选拔出来再由史蒂夫和朗姆洛训练，而每一届都是精英特工，作战能力强而且非常善于随机应变。  
大厅中央的圆桌前，特战队队长朗姆洛和特战队副队长罗林斯神情肃穆，他们面前放着一台打卡机。特战队的新兵们将表示通过体质与智商选拔的卡片放到打卡机上划一下，滴的一声之后朗姆洛给他们一张座位卡，于是新兵们找到自己的位置坐下  
眼看着特战队新兵都取到座位卡并坐到他们该坐的位置上，海德拉，好吧，嗨爪队长和冬喵战士却连影子都没见着，朗姆洛不禁十分着急，为了拖延时间，特战队队长对新兵们发布指令＂指挥官和冬兵来之前，大家先把昨天发的冷热兵器使用教程的课本预习预习，觉得不理解的地方用红笔圈起来，等会可以去问冬喵战士。不要平时不翻书，考试时再来后悔＂  
特战队队长的指令让这些新兵们想起了少年时期班主任苦口婆心的教诲，不禁深受感动，他们纷纷拿出板砖厚的教程课本认真预习起来，耳语般的讨论声在相邻的新兵当中传递  
看见这一届的新人如此认真学习，特战队队长不禁感到十分欣慰，只是两位超级士兵直到现在也没有出现，而且朗姆洛的手机没电所以无法联络上司。于是他对旁边的罗林斯道＂杰克，你给指挥官打个电话，问问他和冬兵怎么到现在还没有过来，特战队新兵们都到齐了，就差他们俩了＂罗林斯低头盯着手机专心致志地打字，头也不抬地道＂队长你借别人的电话不行吗，我正写小说呢，给指挥官打电话的话我的写文思路得断了，到时候补都补不起来＂  
＂小说，什么小说？＂朗姆洛感到十分惊讶，因为他从来没想到过堪称直男标杆的罗林斯还会写小说＂是军事类型还是历史类型？写好了借我看看吧，正好这些天我文荒，都找不到什么可以看的小说＂  
＂额，队长，我觉得你不会想看副队长写的文的＂一位特战队士兵忽然插进他们的谈话中＂毕竟副队长写的可是...海德拉队长和冬日战士的言情同人，还是特别玛丽苏，狗血多得能灌满十个游泳池的那种＂  
＂海，海德拉队长和冬兵的言情同人？＂世界观受到冲击的特战队队长夺过罗林斯的手机，并在对方惊慌失措的抗议声中迅速翻看了小说内容，于是他就被罗林斯那与周身气质完全不符的小言文风刺激得满脑子吐槽弹幕。  
罗林斯小说里的每一个故事，都有着只存在于各小说网站雷文榜挂出来的谜之人物设定：  
什么吐口痰就能灭掉半个魔界大陆的暗黑帝王史蒂夫，和身负朗姆洛看了半天也没明白到底是个啥的诅咒印痕却依然心向阳光的詹姆斯，  
什么每到穿秋裤的季节就要在金融界掀起一场腥风血雨的alpha总裁史蒂夫，和真的好巧随便进错个房间就能睡到大佬还怀上大佬唯一骨肉的omega大学生詹姆斯（朗姆洛觉得这运气买几张彩票也能发大财），  
什么因为各种各样的弱智误会所以觉得联婚对象不是什么好东西于是对其冷酷寡恩结果后来追妻火葬场的脑子有坑王子史蒂夫，和明明几句话就能解释清楚情况却非要以沉默让误会扩大最后让两个人都不好收场的联婚对象詹姆斯（朗姆洛真的要哭了，强大冷酷的指挥官和冬日战士怎么被杰克这瓜怂写得这么脑残啊）  
总之罗林斯小说的人设就是怎么狗血怎么来，OOC不要紧，尬苏也不要紧，只要写的爽就一切OK。朗姆洛看得眼睛都要失明了，真不知道罗林斯是怎么写出来这些玩意儿的，也不怕晚上做梦被超级士兵们掰断脊椎。  
比不走寻常路的人物设定更让特战队队长恨不得自戳双目的，是小说的两位主角的那些充满青春疼痛的人物台词和心理活动。朗姆洛敢以自己的项上人头起誓，海德拉队长和冬日战士就是被灌下一桶迷魂药，也不可能说出小说里的那些画风清奇的台词  
各式矫揉造作的小言语录如同砧板上的肉一般被罗林斯安排给两位徒手能拧断钢筋的超级士兵，其中出现次数最多的是【像极了爱情】，特战队副队长似乎特别中意这个文青短语  
史蒂夫和詹姆斯的初吻像极了爱情，史蒂夫为詹姆斯撑伞像极了爱情，詹姆斯为史蒂夫烹饪便当像极了爱情  
史蒂夫由于误会和詹姆斯吵架像极了爱情，史蒂夫由于误会和詹姆斯决斗像极了爱情，詹姆斯因为极度ooc的理由和史蒂夫分手像极了爱情，詹姆斯把有意放水的史蒂夫打成重伤的伤口也像极了爱情  
史蒂夫让连朗姆洛都觉得很无辜的医生给詹姆斯治疗不然就灭了医生满门的言论像极了爱情，詹姆斯和史蒂夫初次滚床单用的氨醛套也像极了爱情，连他们婚礼结束后满地的垃圾都像极了爱情  
＂我说杰克老弟，你到底怎么回事儿啊？＂相交多年的得力下属居然是位深藏不露的玛丽苏stucky boy，朗姆洛觉得世界真奇妙＂为什么你小说里只要是关于指挥官和冬兵的都像极了爱情，这也像爱情那也像爱情，爱情是千面兽吗？怎么是个东西就像它，你考虑过爱情自己的想法吗？没有，你只在乎自己的感受，根本没有关心过爱情自己的想法！＂  
罗林斯拍了下莫名其妙嚷起来的朗姆洛肩膀，一脸过来人（尽管特战队副队长从来没脱过单）的表情＂布洛克你有所不知，在相爱的两个人之间，任何事物都是爱情的另一种存在形式。我知道我的小说不够完美，不过指挥官和冬日战士互相爱的死去活来这一点总是没错＂  
＂什么嘛，他们俩明明是直的不能再直的哥们儿好不好？＂朗姆洛发现一谈及史蒂夫和詹姆斯的关系，罗林斯就变成了自己不认识的样子＂前几天指挥官还托我介绍姑娘给詹姆斯呢，哪有人帮自己男朋友找对象的，肯定是只有兄弟才会这么干＂  
罗林斯神情激动＂那些都是掩饰，是他们为躲避世俗偏见而做的伪装！辛西娅之前用塔罗牌占卜了几十次他们俩的关系，每次的结果都是灵魂伴侣，你说这能用单纯的巧合来解释吗？明显不能，所以史蒂夫和詹姆斯肯定是一对儿！只不过我们没有找到实锤而已＂  
朗姆洛明白想要说服罗林斯对两位超级士兵关系的误解，其难度不亚于让斯特拉克男爵牢记将洗好的内裤拿出公共水槽。于是他向罗林斯借了一部旧手机给指挥官打了个电话之后，也不务正业地登录脸谱网，找到一位新加的好友聊起天来，聊着聊着特战队队长忽然一拍桌子，把正在开童车的罗林斯吓了一跳。  
＂这家伙怎么敢！＂朗姆洛气的话都说不利索了＂怎么敢说甜豆腐脑比咸豆腐脑更好吃这种没有良心的话！只有咸豆腐脑才是豆腐脑界的正宗，甜豆腐脑算什么？白事可乐还是康帅傅？＂  
新兵们认真学习，特战队骨干们专注工作，而特战队的队长和副队长却都不务正业。一个在写顶头上司的言情同人，一个在与陌生网友就豆腐脑的甜咸问题展开激烈而不友善的争辩，简直是滥用私权，尸位素餐  
＂其实我觉得辣豆腐脑最好吃，比甜豆腐脑和咸豆腐脑都带劲儿＂正当身为咸豆腐脑党的朗姆洛被某位姓氏为泽莫的甜豆腐脑党网友气的恨不得沿着网线过去揍人之时，冬兵波澜不惊的声音飘进在场所有人的耳中。于是特战队起身向詹姆斯身后的海德拉队长行礼，新兵们则好奇地打量两位超级士兵  
詹姆斯穿着睡衣，双脚分别踩着棉拖鞋和塑料拖鞋，头发乱蓬蓬的，带着雾气的绿眼睛显示其刚从睡梦中醒来。戴着墨镜的史蒂夫紧搂挚友的肩膀，手里还端着一个白瓷小砵，有诱人的香味由砵内飘散出来  
＂奶油蘑菇蛤蜊汤，是史蒂夫做的午餐，现在还剩下不少，你们要吃的话直接来舀＂冬兵语调平板地说着话，随即将白瓷小砵由史蒂夫手里拿过来放到桌上。几位特战队老兵立刻拿出勺子和小碗去舀，明显已经为吃美味海鲜汤这件事准备多时。  
尽管詹姆斯现在看上去和那些因为睡过头而未经洗漱进食就飞奔至教室的中学生别无二致，新兵们依然被冬日战士周身仿若拥有实质的凛冽杀气和肌肉虬结的壮硕躯体震慑得动弹不得。而海德拉队长墨镜后那双足以击破任何人心里防线的血色双眸，以及他俊美至极却神情阴郁的面容更让特战队新兵感受到十足的恐惧。两位人形兵器只是平淡地站在那里，便形成了一种强大恐怖的气场，胆子小的人甚至不敢直视他们的正脸  
罗杰斯指挥官和冬兵真是太了不起了，散漫成这样都能吓倒一堆人，朗姆洛满心敬畏地想着。然后他看到罗林斯满脸姨母笑地盯着两位勾肩搭背的超级士兵，眼神里写满了百年好合早生贵子民政局你自己过来之类，真不愧是为指挥官和冬兵写了五六本言情同人的腐男  
＂抱歉了诸位＂史蒂夫的声音如大提琴般低沉悦耳，却有着难以忽视的威慑力，所有人皆臣服于他的强大气场之下＂我和詹姆斯刚才在处理一些特殊事项，所以来得有些迟，让诸位久等了，不好意思＂  
新兵们既恐惧又敬服地望着史蒂夫这位久闻其名的九头蛇高层，心想海德拉队长一定是处理了非常重要的事情才会晚到  
——  
这篇基本上全是配角们的沙雕情节，盾冬开头结尾打酱油orz  
反派NPC真好写，可以加各种放飞自我的私设（罗林斯小哥我对不起你），叉泽正在蓄力中，然鹅盾冬已经持盾十年了  
史蒂乎和吧唧不是因为酱酱酿酿才迟到的喔，毕竟他们目前还是好兄die呀~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary：史蒂乎和吧唧虽然黑化成为两只嗨爪，他们依然是肝胆相照的好兄弟  
> 一个非典型双冬兵亲自帮助挚友摆脱单身的故事，蛇盾不黑，冬兵性格偏詹，主轻松日常+史蒂夫和巴基的各种奇遇  
> 可能有其他cp，会在文前标注出  
> 避雷预警：既无逻辑又无文笔的沙雕流水账，更新极慢+篇幅不定+OOC，想到什么写什么，写不下去就弃坑（...）

——  
史蒂夫和詹姆斯刚住进他们的同居地的时候，这里还是一处充满化学试剂气味的不宜居场所，除了几架废弃木制器材外没有任何物件。园子里有一片规模可观的土地，只是土质由于化学试剂的污染变得很差劲，又贫瘠又坚硬，基本不适合种植任何植物  
不过这些困难对于两位超级士兵来说算不了什么，那个年代网络还不发达，有因果律武器加持而在不出任务时拥有大量闲散时光的他们可以做很多自己想做的事。史蒂夫会对着某次任务时意外捡到的菜谱认真鼓捣那些食材，并想尽办法让它们能够在出任务期间被烹饪出来。詹姆斯则举着一把特制小斧子在园子里敲敲打打，出众的体能让冬日战士只花费五天左右的时间就将板成一块的土地全都敲成碎末，然而冬兵种下去的任何植物都没有长出来  
＂詹姆斯，你把土敲得再碎也没什么用，它还是不适合种东西，因为太不肥沃，你要找些肥料来给这片地施上＂史蒂夫坐在放着素描纸的画架前握着笔随意涂画，清醒时间不再受到限制后他发现自己于绘画方面颇具天赋＂往上面铺一层腐烂的叶子，再捉些蚯蚓蜗牛之类的埋进土里，大概就可以养活植物了＂  
詹姆斯觉得史蒂夫说的很有道理，于是在他们之后每次任务间隙专注捉蚯蚓和蜗牛，又拿了个大麻袋装腐殖土，一回家就将土壤和小动物悉数撒到自家营养不良的土地上。三个多月后，超级士兵们拥有了全世界最肥沃的一块地  
首先是葡萄藤和金银花，前者是美味零嘴葡萄干的诞生地，后者是清凉夏日金银花汁的发源场。丝瓜南瓜瓠子，桃树梨树板栗，詹姆斯在任务时遇到过的每样可食用的植物一个不落地被他搬进自己的园子，几年后他甚至找到两棵长蘑菇的树干，将它们放置在潮湿土壤下培植菌类。冬兵和海德拉队长的园子有一切常见蔬果和普通菌类，詹姆斯为果树驱虫或者给藤蔓系板子时，史蒂夫就握着画笔为他的友人描绘风景人物图，他画中的詹姆斯美的像是山间的精灵。  
随着互联网的飞速发展，詹姆斯决定将这些丰盛的果实制作成零食放到网店上售卖，热爱烹饪的史蒂夫举起双手表示同意。于是他们将厨房变成了果脯和坚果碎产出地，詹姆斯负责比较简单的工作，细致复杂的则由史蒂夫进行处理，嗨爪队长做的杏仁巧克力可好吃了。  
一起做零食不仅让史蒂夫和詹姆斯的友谊更加深厚，也解决了去外地出任务时的零嘴问题，而且给他们带来了一笔不小的收入。后来史蒂夫还将他和冬兵烘培的葵花籽面包和山菌饼干作为特战队综合测试冠军的奖品，而本来对食物奖励十分失望的获奖者吃下第一口后，无比激动与幸福地宣称这是他吃过的最美味的面包和饼干。  
从此两位超级士兵的零食坊成为九头蛇精英特工们争相朝拜的地方，特战队的士兵们都不在乎任务结束后得到多少钱或是否升职，只要能吃到点心就心满意足。对此史蒂夫十分满意，觉得这帮部下真是好养活，特战队的特工们也很满意，觉得自己遇到这么会做点心的两位上司真是祖坟冒青烟。九头蛇士兵在美味点心的驱动下战斗力日益提高，这就是两位很会烹饪美食的超级士兵和一群吃货特战队士兵们之间产生的奇妙化学反应。  
有些人表面上是九头蛇的强大骨干，背地里却是烘培小甜饼的高手。  
今天上午超级士兵们窝在沙发里做锦什坚果碎，史蒂夫总有办法剥出完整无损的核桃杏仁榛子松子碧根果，又将它们堆成一堆再用柔软的白绸包裹起来。然后詹姆斯举着一把特制小锤子，叮叮当当地把所有坚果敲成碎粒，再加上来自园子里的葡萄晒成的葡萄干，一份闲暇时期用于消磨时间的可口零食就完工了。  
敲到一半时两个人都有些口渴，于是詹姆斯站起身去给自己和史蒂夫榨橘子汁，他穿着松软的睡袍走出房门，踮起脚背对着史蒂夫摘橘子时大理石雕塑般白皙健美的小腿和优美的腰部曲线展露无遗，让史蒂夫想要以画笔勾勒挚友的美好身材。嗨爪队长一边敲坚果一边想着自己这位兄弟真是顶级好男人，又英俊又能打，上得厅堂入得厨房，身材还火辣的不行，也不知以后是哪位超级幸运的姑娘有这个福气得到詹姆斯的身以及俘获詹姆斯的心。  
作为最亲密的朋友，我可得在感情方面给詹姆斯把好关，只有对他最温柔最专情，而且了解他所有生活习惯的女孩子才配得上海德拉队长的哥们儿，史蒂夫从詹姆斯手中接过橘子汁时心想。他们将处理完毕的坚果碎和葡萄干全部装进小碗，准备作为淋在刚出炉面包上的调料，又香又软的烤面包配上锦什坚果碎是这对挚友看电影和闲聊时最喜欢吃的点心之一  
嗨爪队长简单地烹饪了两个人的午饭：奶油蘑菇蛤蜊汤和蓝莓芋泥，詹姆斯快速吃完自己的那份后，便侧躺在史蒂夫腿上玩扫雷。史蒂夫把碗架在挚友肩头，顺便拿着手机找小说看，史蒂夫看到雷文榜上有位从未见过的作者，好奇心让嗨爪队长点进那个人的主页看文。  
五分钟后他手一抖，蛤蜊汤顺着衣领口流入冬喵战士精壮的胸膛（这就是吃饭刷手机的坏处）。然而史蒂夫并不在意，只是伏在詹姆斯肩头狂笑不止，冬兵整个睡衣上摆都被挚友烹饪的浓汤和他笑出的泪水沾湿了。  
＂史蒂维！你脑子没抽风吧史蒂维？！＂詹姆斯翻身而起将史蒂夫压倒以免其再次发抽，情绪十分激动的他甚至喊起了挚友的昵称。虽然早就知道自家兄弟是个披着黑道大佬外壳的蛇精病典范，冬喵战士仍是被嗨爪队长这副恨不得把肺叶笑炸的架势吓到了，他一边挤着睡衣上的水，一边拍了拍史蒂夫的侧脸，试图让多年好友恢复神智。  
史蒂夫花了几分钟时间让自己从笑到缺氧的状态恢复过来，举起手机在詹姆斯面前晃了一下，声音里还带着长时间大笑后的疲累感＂兄弟你快来看我发现了个什么沙雕宝藏，这小说网站上有位叫JR的写手专门写我们俩的同人文，而且文风特迷剧情特煞笔，我随便看几章就要笑死了哈哈哈哈＂说完他似乎又想到刚才看到的一处沙雕剧情，脑袋抵着詹姆斯的肚子，笑到变成疯狂抖动模式。  
其实史蒂夫和詹姆斯对于有人写他们的同人文这件事本身到不觉得有什么，毕竟两个人性子都挺活泼，如果长时间出任务时觉得无聊，还会主动找几篇写得好的看以消遣时间。＂反正我和你都当了对方十年的哥们儿，友谊也没变成爱情，看几篇同人文什么都不影响＂几年前詹姆斯向尚有几分顾虑的挚友安利一篇他们俩的星际设定同人时，曾这样严肃地说道，然后超级士兵们就都对以自己为主角的yy文章接受良好了。  
只是这位笔名JR的写手实在不一般，极度狗血玛丽苏的剧情和无病呻吟的台词看得詹姆斯尴尬癌和病理性激情同时发作，如果再将自己和史蒂夫代入这些丧病又沙雕的剧情...  
嗯，詹姆斯现在知道史蒂夫为什么会笑到气都喘不匀了。  
冬兵用尽全部自制力才没有笑到把手机扔出去，他和史蒂夫靠在对方身上狂笑不止，好似吸入几升的一氧化二氮（*1）。詹姆斯笑的时候还是一副扑克脸（真是难为他了），翡翠般的绿眼睛氤氲着笑出来的水汽，面部表情却和平时毫无区别，红唇只发出笑声而不翘起，看起来十分诡异，不过史蒂夫和他都丝毫没有在意这个。  
似乎过去很长的时间后，两位好友面对面躺在一起，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，弯着眼睛看对方笑到通红的脸，发出愉快的叹息声。詹姆斯心想他们笑了这么长时间终于停下来了，结果史蒂夫忽然cue了沙雕小说一句出镜率很高的台词＂詹姆斯，你觉得我们现在这样子是不是【像极了爱情】？＂  
于是他们陷入新一轮的笑到缺氧中  
为防止史蒂夫再说出什么沙雕语录让他们俩没法从大笑中脱身，再次停下来后詹姆斯立即捂住好友的嘴，然后他们侧躺着休息。史蒂夫又想着这位神奇写手的笔名JR（*2），忽然想到了什么，于是拿胳膊肘捅了捅挚友的肩＂詹姆斯你觉得JR会不会是James Rogers的缩写？毕竟人家可是写了几十万字我们俩的同人呢，一看就是个cp死忠粉＂  
詹姆斯若有所思地点点头＂说的挺有道理，不过为什么他不用Steve Barnes的缩写？＂  
＂因为SB是骂人的话，没有人会拿这个当自己笔名的＂史蒂夫看着他的友人，血红色的眼睛里倒映出冬兵两汪清澈的湖泊＂其实那帮同人写手怎么揣测我和你的关系都没什么，只要我们心怀坦荡，认清自己的真正想法，我们的友谊就不可能变质。＂  
詹姆斯狭长漂亮的眼角闪烁着浅淡的绯红色，他抬起手揉乱多年挚友兼最佳拍档的金色短发。经过很长时间的大笑之后他们都很疲劳，再加上喝了助眠的汤，便躺在沙发上睡着了。  
然后就睡过头了。  
詹姆斯匆匆忙忙披上外衣抱起小砵，再穿上（两只不同的）拖鞋就往外跑，史蒂夫虽然也相当匆忙，不过他还是在临走前抓起一把梳子，边追赶詹姆斯的脚步边梳头发。不管迟没迟到，发型都要保持整齐，这样才能镇住场嘛，海德拉队长如是说。  
所以在挚友詹姆斯看起来像个喝醉酒的流浪汉的同时，史蒂夫人设丝毫没崩，还是大家传言中优雅冰冷且阴郁诡异的海德拉队长，特战队新兵们被他骇得连气都不敢大声喘。  
詹姆斯把手伸到史蒂夫口袋里拿出梳子，整理了一下仪容仪表后声音淡漠地对全体新兵道＂大家好，我是冬兵，旁边这位是我的搭档海德拉队长。今后的训练中你们如果有什么三长两短，还请诸位多多担待。＂  
新兵们面面相觑，没有人应声。  
詹姆斯瘫着脸继续发言＂既然大家都到场了，就先把教程上所有粗体字部分背下来吧，我会直接教你们实战操作，理论部分你们自己解决＂  
＂冬兵先生，您这样做是不是有点太不负责任了？＂大概是觉得詹姆斯头发乱乱的看着挺软，几位胆子比较大的新队员举手提出抗议＂刚才朗姆洛先生让我们看课本预习，现在您又让我们看课本自学，什么都不教，这些理论知识不是白被印在教程上了吗？＂其他人虽不敢直接质问冬喵战士，却都在底下不满地窃窃私语，一时间大厅里好似飞入几十只苍蝇  
面对几十位特战队新兵的质问指责，詹姆斯既未申辩也未动怒，他只是扯了扯唇角，向着这群不知天高地厚的家伙露出一个可以贴在门上辟邪的笑容。于是所有特战队新兵明白了一个事实，和冬兵这位万年面瘫忽然绽放笑靥相比，海德拉队长一点都不吓人，真的。  
所有人终于乖乖听话了，坐在位子处捧着教程认真默背。嗨爪队长和冬兵坐在椅子上用同一个耳机听歌，詹姆斯抖了会儿腿后拔掉耳机站起来，走向刚才几个质问自己的人。  
＂从几位先生刚才的言论看来，你们对理论知识很不屑呢，那我就不强迫你们背书了，直接锻炼体质就好＂詹姆斯携着西伯利亚寒流缓步逼近，浅碧色双眸成为寒气彻骨的锋利冰刃＂现在去绕着大操场跑十圈，记得只能跑不能走，如果违反规定的话...＂冬兵再次展现出令人肝胆俱裂的微笑，这使得那几个可怜虫害怕极了，连反抗的意识都不敢有便乖巧地出去跑圈圈。  
我兄弟就是不一般，几句话就让那些愣头青不敢造次，这样有气场的男人真是世间宝藏啊，目击詹姆斯欺负萌新全程的史蒂夫非常自豪地心想。  
——  
（*1）一氧化二氮又称笑气，吸入会无法自控地发笑  
（*2）其实JR是Jack Rollins的缩写啦，盾冬看的沙雕文就是他写的，这个来源在上一章  
盾冬日常互动真是百写不腻呀，要不是连载还要有剧情我就只写日常流水账了（然而我连流水账都写不好hhh）盾冬这种友情爱情混一起的关系真的太戳我萌点啦٩( 'ω' )و


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary：史蒂乎和吧唧虽然黑化成为两只嗨爪，他们依然是肝胆相照的好兄弟  
> 一个非典型双冬兵亲自帮助挚友摆脱单身的故事，蛇盾不黑，冬兵性格偏詹，主轻松日常+史蒂夫和巴基的各种奇遇  
> 可能有其他cp，会在文前标注出  
> 避雷预警：既无逻辑又无文笔的沙雕流水账，更新极慢+篇幅不定+OOC，想到什么写什么，写不下去就弃坑（...）

——  
詹姆斯托着下巴观看特战队新兵们的武器实战练习，腿上放着一碟红豆芝士馅的车轮饼。史蒂夫坐在他身边陪着他一起看，印着九头蛇图腾的盾牌被嗨爪队长夹在膝盖间，两位好友安静而缓慢地咀嚼来自超级士兵烘培坊的甜糯食品，不时低声对新兵们的敏捷度与爆发力点评一二。  
红豆芝士口味的车轮饼是冬喵战士的最爱，两年前一次位于东南亚的任务间隙，詹姆斯与他的挚友第一次在一家点心铺吃到这种点心。  
比起因寒冷而人迹罕至的高纬度地区，詹姆斯和史蒂夫更喜欢到比较热的地带执行任务，特别是那些小镇聚集地。偏远的亚热带小镇有猎奇却意外美味的路边摊小吃与充满人气儿的节日传统活动，静谧又温暖的小城风光令超级士兵们如同外出旅游。  
傍晚的小城喧闹又活泼，史蒂夫一边排队一边搭着他的肩膀吃抹茶冰淇淋，淡绿色的甜奶油散发出令人舒适的香气，引得詹姆斯转过头就要啃好友握着的抹茶冰淇淋。结果因为天气太热，一小坨即将融化的冰淇淋被冬兵的嘴唇碰落到地上，詹姆斯见甜食掉下去了，与抹茶冰淇淋颜色相近的眼眸流露出失望的神色，声音很低地骂了个俄语脏字。  
＂詹姆斯下次记得咬冰淇淋边缘上的部分，边上的总是融化的更快，这样就不会浪费了＂史蒂夫将最后一点抹茶冰淇淋吃进肚，戴着天蓝色美瞳（他隐约记得这是自己被九头蛇改造之前眼睛的颜色）的双眸温柔地向着生幼稚气的好友眨了一眨，然后将酥脆的冰淇淋蛋筒塞到詹姆斯嘴里。冬喵战士鼓着嘴啊呜啊呜嚼蛋筒，嚼到最后不小心把史蒂夫握蛋筒的拇指与食指的指尖都含到嘴里去了。指节被温暖柔软的舌头舔舐，史蒂夫的心脏迸出微火。  
＂这位先生，您和您的爱人关系真好呢＂点心铺窗口胖乎乎的中年女人笑着对两位超级士兵说道。詹姆斯立即将挚友的手指吐出来，又从口袋里拿出卫生纸裹住史蒂夫的手指擦干唾液，同时有点懊丧地连声说着对不起。  
史蒂夫却丝毫不在意，他也懒得对老板娘关于他和他挚友关系误判做出纠正，只是微笑着向老板娘购买两份红豆芝士口味的车轮饼。老板娘被嗨爪队长这位俊美过分的金发甜心的璀璨笑靥迷得重返十七岁，于是烘焙速度骤增，原本要等上十多分钟才能做好的车轮饼不到一半时间就被她装入两个小纸袋。  
然后史蒂夫一只手搂着哥们儿的肩膀，另一只手拎着热腾腾的车轮饼，二人向老板娘礼貌道别之后转身离去。老板娘望着他们的背影，心中暗道这两位要是一男一女的夫妻俩，恐怕孩子能生满一个足球队的人数了，如此恩爱甜蜜的情侣不要说男生和男生，就是男生和女生也是难得一见。  
＂兄弟你怎么还这样不高兴呢？不就是刚才不小心舔到我手指了嘛，我都不在意你在意什么，难道因为那个老板娘说你是我男朋友你才生气的吗？＂夜晚的月光和带着草木清香的温热空气让史蒂夫和詹姆斯的影子融化为一体，史蒂夫捏着热乎乎的纸袋，红豆芝士车轮饼的极致口感瞬间折服了海德拉队长的味蕾，他感到大脑某皮层处传来舒适的眩晕，温热而浓稠的内馅使白天里六七个小时的埋伏和狙击都显得不值一提  
然而同样吃着车轮饼的詹姆斯却还是刚才那副低沉失落的神情，尽管冬兵是位万年面瘫，作为最亲密友人的史蒂夫却能准确判断出好朋友隐藏于扑克脸下的小情绪，见挚友为舔到别人手指尖这种小事如此懊丧，史蒂夫不禁感到好笑又有点心疼  
詹姆斯红润的舌尖舔着乳白色的芝士和红色的红豆沙，冬兵当然不是因为老板娘把他和史蒂夫误认成一对恋人才生气的，毕竟他们两位在任务中经常扮演同性恋情侣，各类盾冬文也是看了一篇又一篇，他早就对自己和好兄弟被别人当成情侣这种事习以为常了。只是史蒂夫那么爱干净的人，给搭档喂个蛋筒还被咬到手指，詹姆斯觉得自己真是粗心得不可思议  
冬兵将生闷气的原因告诉给他的朋友，海德拉队长一听这话，抱住他笑得上气不接下气，车轮饼都差点掉到地上。史蒂夫好容易笑够了，下巴搁在詹姆斯的颈窝间声音温和地叫着朋友的昵称＂吉米啊吉米，我是有点儿洁癖没错，可你是谁？你是我史蒂夫罗杰斯关系最好的兄弟和搭档，我洁癖再严重也不可能嫌弃你的，除非被别人附体了＂  
说完他直起身捏住挚友肉嘟嘟的脸，大拇指指肚滑过挚友的脸颊，将詹姆斯唇角的红豆芝士馅抹去，又将自己那份吃掉一半的车轮饼喂到搭档嘴里＂这样我的口水也沾到你吃的车轮饼啦，我们俩互相污染＂看着挚友被小甜饼塞得满满的腮帮，嗨爪队长格外活泼开朗地弯起眼眸（他只会在詹姆斯面前笑得这样孩子气），又将詹姆斯吃了一半的车轮饼拿出纸袋，三口两口就吃掉了。  
＂史蒂夫，我们先逛逛街，看有没有什么值得买的当地特产＂詹姆斯的脸部线条在他非常开心的时候总显得异常柔美，他将手指插进史蒂夫流金般炫目的短发之中，拂去他们走过大树下时那些从树梢落下后随风漂浮，最终落在史蒂夫发间的碎叶细果＂回来我们再到这家店买块车轮饼，我要回旅店研究它的做法。＂  
海德拉队长和冬日战士两年前在东南亚的那座小城不仅为组织拿到了一份重要情报，歼灭掉四个敌对黑帮势力以及收编他们当中某些成员，还学会了美味车轮饼的制作方法和买了一只很好看的沉香木雕。前两件事让九头蛇成为这个地区的头号组织，后两件事让史蒂夫和詹姆斯的烘焙坊与收藏品增添新成员，两位超级士兵对此十分满意。  
这对挚友回到他们住的院子之后，詹姆斯决定只要有空，就每天都烘培这种美味无极限的红豆芝士车轮饼。不仅可以自己当作下午茶享用，也可以分给九头蛇中与他们关系比较密切的人—比如辛西娅施密特小姐和布洛克朗姆洛先生—，除了车轮饼外詹姆斯还会烹饪多种很棒的甜食，不过红豆芝士车轮饼永远是冬喵战士的最爱。  
顺便一提，史蒂夫最喜欢吃的点心是巧克力杏仁酥，不会跟好兄弟抢零食也是超级士兵们保持友谊地久天长的关键之一  
＂你，动作不对＂和詹姆斯一起观看新兵训练的史蒂夫不知从哪摸出一截粉笔头，随手一扔就砸中某位正在练习刺刀格斗术的年轻人的手腕，刺刀从士兵的手心落到地上＂双手持刺刀举起还跳的那么高，你是生怕敌人不会趁着你刚落地重心不稳就发动攻击吗？＂  
史蒂夫双手插袋地站起身来，恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，英俊如刀削斧斫的面容显示出漠然又嘲讽的神情，他走向那位新兵＂而且你握刀也握得不紧，我拿粉笔头随便一扔你武器就脱手了，要是大家都像你这样的话，以后执行任务的时候那些人只要准备几盒粉笔就可以让特战队缴械投降，连买武器的钱都省了＂挚友的俏皮话让詹姆斯眼睛弯了起来，刚刚吃下去的车轮饼差点呛到喉咙，他拾起史蒂夫的盾牌放到自己腿上，然后同情地看了一眼那位由于被指挥官点名批评而吓得脸色苍白的年轻人。  
冬兵决定为这位看起来胆子挺小的特战队新兵说两句好话＂史蒂夫，你别吓着人家孩子，他大概以前用的都是热兵器，对刺刀匕首之类的不怎么熟悉，所以动作漏洞挺多。至于你说他 被你一个粉笔头就打掉武器——拜托，你可是海德拉队长，振金盾牌就跟长在你身上的武器一样，对投掷物体的精准度和力度的把控都到炉火纯青的境界了，你要是没有让这孩子的武器脱手，我还要怀疑我朋友是不是被其他人掉了包呢＂  
听到以冷酷高效著称的冬日战士居然为自己这个新兵说了几句开脱话，年轻人仿若置身梦境中，他来到特战队之前曾经被许多前辈告诫罗杰斯指挥官对于无能者的容忍度并不比对于背叛者的多多少。尽管新兵训练场上的动作不规范者尚且算不上无能之辈，得到的惩戒也只限于口头批评，只是海德拉队长的气场过于阴郁压抑，仅仅是站在他身边便让年轻人的后背被冷汗浸湿，指挥官暗红色眸子里流露出的讥嘲也让这位脸皮不算薄的特战队新兵恨不得找个地缝钻进去，好在冬兵在旁边说了几句，海德拉队长就没有再说什么批评的话了  
不过更让这位特战队新兵感到震惊不已的倒不是冬兵为自己说了好话，而是指挥官听完冬兵的话之后非常温柔地笑了起来，霎时海德拉队长俊美而邪魅的面容如同被春风吹拂，十五六岁纯真少年的灵魂暂时附身于海德拉队长这位笑面阎罗的身体中。他挑起眉毛，毫无阴郁意味地对冬兵回话＂吉米你可太高看我啦，要说射击准头你要是自认第二就不会有人敢自认第一，我的盾牌只能攻击到几十米范围之内的敌人，你可是一杆狙击枪在手就能展控战局。还记得三年前在丹麦格陵兰岛那次吗？你埋伏在一垛积满雪的稻草堆里，隔着两千米外同时干掉三个人，他们都以为那颗子弹是幽灵射出的＂  
詹姆斯瘫着脸晃悠双腿，振金盾牌被他直立起来当成陀螺那样转来转去地把玩，他看向史蒂夫的目光活泼得一点也不像什么冬日战士，倒是挺像被男朋友当着一众哥们儿的面夸奖的热恋中少女。接着他从碟子里拿起最后一块红豆芝士车轮饼，啊呜一口吃掉半块后扔向他的朋友，史蒂夫抬起手接住来自哥们儿的半块点心，一边嚼一边温柔地望着詹姆斯，詹姆斯也是用最清澈柔和的目光看着他的朋友。这两位看起来简直是两个春游时分享甜食的小孩子，天真温柔这个本不适用于两位超级士兵的词此刻却是那样的适合他们  
阿伟，你死的好惨啊！（*1）特战队新兵被这温馨的一幕彻底戳中萌点，此刻的他不再因为海德拉队长的气场威压而感到呼吸困难，他的cp之魂熊熊燃烧，现在罗杰斯指挥官和冬兵先生的钥匙已经被他吃了！  
掉进了stucky深坑的特战队新兵对冷兵器的掌控力忽然提高了一个档次，再次做刚才的刺刀格斗术时指挥官难得赞许地点了点头。年轻人惊异地心想，我刚刚萌上指挥官和冬兵这对cp，本来一直做不好的刺刀格斗术就忽然做的很好了，难道吃cp还能提高身体素质吗？真神奇啊  
如果这位特战队新兵见识过冬喵战士自带的因果律武器，估计他就不会吃惊成这样了  
见特战队新兵做刺刀格斗术的动作再没有太多不规范之处，史蒂夫走回长椅处坐下来继续观看新兵们的训练。詹姆斯吃完车轮饼后闲着无聊，走到一群正在练习射击的新兵当中，抓起一把装着塑料子弹的小枪随便开几下，于是冬兵随便地枪枪命中靶心，随便地打击到认真射击都不容易打到九环的那些特战队新兵，随便地把打光子弹的小枪扔回武器篮，随便地对着一群萌新摆出王者对青铜的嘲讽式扑克脸后就地坐下来随便刷手机  
真是太随便了，不过我喜欢，史蒂夫心想。所有的热兵器和冷兵器的使用方法都可以在跟教材配套的光碟中看到，由九头蛇最强战力—海德拉队长和冬日战士亲自示范和教授，所以这群新兵们只要是认真看过光碟教程和预习过纸质课本的，身手基本上当个初级特工是绝对没什么问题。  
这就是新兵训练半个月以来史蒂夫和詹姆斯如此悠闲的原因之一，录制几场武器动作指导的光碟之后就只剩下监督新兵们反复练习这一项事情做。而所有人出于对人形兵器的畏惧，丝毫不敢敷衍了事，甚至有人教程上让做五十遍的动作他做一百遍，自己给自己加负，比如说刚刚被粘在stucky坑底的那位年轻人，磕cp使他精神百倍，比之前更加刻苦地修炼特工技能，这就是磕有玄学加成cp的益处  
至于辛西娅之前说的种植课和美术课，新兵们不感兴趣的在课上全程发呆（两位超级士兵也懒得说这些人，毕竟连史蒂夫和詹姆斯自己都觉得无聊的不行），感兴趣的自己在网络上找相关教程，都不用教官命令。所以这两种课总是全程划水，嗨爪队长和冬喵战士在上面玩手机，特战队新兵们在下面玩手机，十几位看场子的特战队老兵趴在桌子上睡觉，这些天来每天都和推特网友就各种无聊问题争论的朗姆洛啪嗒啪嗒敲键盘，在网络世界中同泽莫先生唇枪舌战  
这些天来，特战队队长和这位神秘的泽莫先生从豆腐脑的甜咸问题争论到洗碗应该顺时针洗还是逆时针洗，每一个争论的点都十分无聊，不过他们依然吵得不亦乐乎。罗林斯见队长整天看着屏幕红光满面（其实是被气的），还以为他也像指挥官与其搭档詹姆斯巴恩斯那样坠入爱河了，于是更加起劲地写玛丽苏同人  
＂史蒂夫，莱利发消息说今天晚上荷鲁斯沙龙那边新兵们组织一场聚会，会有很多好吃的点心和有趣的活动，你要和我一起去吗？＂詹姆斯盯着手机，机械臂抓住史蒂夫的手，冰凉的金属拇指抵在史蒂夫掌心按了一下以吸引对方注意。  
嗨爪队长看着他的挚友几乎要笑出声来＂詹姆斯你这不是废话吗？我们俩什么时候不待在一起的，你去哪我就去哪。不过我得先回去换身休闲装，现在穿的这件太正式了，参加聚会可用不着穿的这么正式＂  
詹姆斯挽住史蒂夫的胳膊站起身，两个人一边聊天一边地向宿舍方向走＂你去换衣服，我去帮莱利请个假，这孩子最近很忙，我要带他出去放松一下＂  
——  
（*1）这句话是阿伟死了（awsl）的变种  
这一章写得我直生气，连无聊日常都写不好，我果然是个彻头彻尾的辣鸡  
最近状态真不怎么好，写文困难症又加重了


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary：史蒂乎和吧唧虽然黑化成为两只嗨爪，他们依然是肝胆相照的好兄弟  
> 一个非典型双冬兵亲自帮助挚友摆脱单身的故事，蛇盾不黑，冬兵性格偏詹，主轻松日常+史蒂夫和巴基的各种奇遇  
> 可能有其他cp，会在文前标注出  
> 避雷预警：既无逻辑又无文笔的沙雕流水账，更新极慢+篇幅不定+OOC，想到什么写什么，写不下去就弃坑（...）

——  
史蒂夫站在基地门口的落地镜前，将两片浅蓝色的美瞳塞到眼睛里去。詹姆斯身穿白色长袖衬衫和深蓝色条纹裤，机械手拎着满满一盒的柑橘汁小姜饼，属于人类的那只手牵着莱利，靠着大门耐心地等着他  
平时在九头蛇基地或者外出做任务时，史蒂夫从来不戴任何美瞳，一双暗红如血的漂亮眼眸成为海德拉队长的标识，就像机械臂是冬日战士的标识一样。不过为了不引起恐慌，史蒂夫和好哥们到外面闲逛的时候总是要戴上有着湖水蓝色泽的美瞳。这是詹姆斯替他选的，詹姆斯很喜欢温柔清亮的蓝色，他说过史蒂夫戴上蓝色美瞳的时候眼睛里像是凝结了一片温柔的海，又像是最名贵的蓝宝石。  
原本嗨爪队长喜欢自己现在的暗红色眸子胜过之前的蓝眼睛，结果因为好兄弟多次夸赞自己戴着蓝色美瞳的样子，他又觉得还是被改造前的浅蓝色眼眸比较好。詹姆斯是史蒂夫最重要的人，他的喜好往往也是史蒂夫的喜好。  
莱利说去参加沙龙的新兵们都会带些零食和饮料过去，大家一起分享吃喝。史蒂夫和詹姆斯作为海德拉高层本来用不着带什么吃的，不过冬兵决定向这一届的特战队新兵安利他们几个月前新发明的柑橘汁小姜饼，为超级士兵烘焙坊的各式点心打开销路，同时引诱（？）新兵们走上他们前辈的吃货不归路。史蒂夫对此相当不愿意，倒不是他觉得自己和詹姆斯给一群新人送吃的有损海德拉高层的威严，而是因为小姜饼太好吃了，史蒂夫不想让它们被他和詹姆斯之外的人吃掉。  
听到自家挚友的反对理由时，正在搅拌抹茶蛋白粉的冬兵差一点打翻了盆子，棕色半长发都浸到蛋白粉里去了。詹姆斯吃惊地望着他的朋友：＂拜托，史蒂夫，你堂堂海德拉队长，居然要和一群特战队新兵抢吃的？我不是出现幻听了吧！＂＂我没有跟他们抢吃的，我只是想让你多吃一些＂史蒂夫幼稚地捏着好兄弟的脸，一点都不海德拉队长地鼓着脸道＂你执行任务那么辛苦，应该比所有人都吃的多，我不想你饿肚子＂  
不过詹姆斯最终还是说服了他脑回路清奇的朋友，将新鲜出炉的柑橘汁小姜饼装满食盒，作为给特战队新兵们的见面礼。装盒的时候史蒂夫不停地吃姜饼，刀削斧斫的俊美面容上沾满橙黄色的饼干碎屑，莱利看到向来阴郁漠然的罗杰斯指挥官居然做出这么幼稚的事情，觉得非常幻灭，詹姆斯倒是见怪不怪，一边装饼干一边拿着纸巾给自家哥们儿擦脸  
史蒂夫戴好美瞳后就搭着詹姆斯的肩膀向外走去，于是两位超级士兵和一位勤务兵向着荷鲁斯沙龙的方向走去。莱利虽然对冬兵很有好感，但是他有点害怕冬兵的搭档，所以从詹姆斯这边接过食盒就走到前面去了，史蒂夫和詹姆斯跟在莱利身后一两米处慢慢跟着  
两位好友一边闲逛一边东扯西扯，训练新兵的日子比执行任务时要清闲太多。史蒂夫在处理情报网的空闲时分就和詹姆斯一起翻看海德拉小报以消磨时间，什么养猫成瘾的辛西娅施密特睡觉时被她养的一只大橘猫压胸口差点窒息，什么斯特拉克男爵第四百七十四次在做实验时因操作不当而炸掉了整间实验室和协助他做实验的AI佐拉博士栖身的三台电脑，小报还报道了他和詹姆斯烘焙坊的新式点心柑橘汁小姜饼。  
海德拉小报总是报道一些组织的家长里短，从来没有什么正式新闻，不过詹姆斯非常喜欢这种记录琐碎事情的小报，每个月都会订阅和翻看。史蒂夫其实对这种无聊的小报不太感兴趣，但是他很喜欢看詹姆斯翻看小报时面上浮现的温柔安详的光彩，他的挚友在看报纸，而他凝视着自己的朋友。  
尽管冬日战士是位万年面瘫，作为挚友的史蒂夫仍能从他的微表情中得知詹姆斯的情绪波动。嗨爪队长觉得心情愉悦的詹姆斯非常好看，浅绿色的眸子是波光粼粼的湖泊，英挺秀美的五官如希腊名家雕刻而成，这是一种世上罕有的动人景色。  
除了海德拉小报，那位笔名JR的盾冬玛丽苏写手更是超级士兵们的快乐源泉。史蒂夫的性情尽管不像外界流传的那样冷血嗜杀，可也完全算不上温和，每当属下们办事不利或是有背叛组织的行为，罗杰斯指挥官盯着那些人几秒钟就能吓得他们伏在地上颤抖求饶。好在如果那些人并没有犯什么实质性的错误，詹姆斯会替他们向好友求情，其中最有效的方法是把史蒂夫拉到一边再和他分享JR文章中的那些神经病剧情和充满杀马特气质的台词。  
冬兵还没说几句，史蒂夫就抱住他并把头埋在詹姆斯肩膀处狂笑不止。然后詹姆斯一边低声念同人文一边抚摩好友的背部，防止挚友因为笑得太厉害而呛到气管。最后心情不错的海德拉队长会给予犯错者比原先轻得多的惩罚，属下们为此非常感激冬兵，因为只要冬兵在，令人胆寒的罗杰斯指挥官会变成一位十分好脾气的人。当然詹姆斯把史蒂夫暂时的温和性情归功于JR的玛丽苏搞笑功底，虽然能让情绪不虞的海德拉队长静下心来看文的人也只有他詹姆斯巴恩斯而已，其他人可不敢在那双血色双瞳流露出寒冷杀意之时举着手机读同人  
史蒂夫在面对他的挚友和搭档时总是极其温柔与有耐心，这不仅是因为詹姆斯总能以美味点心与奇特趣闻让他心情愉悦，也因为史蒂夫知道如果自己情绪低落会导致詹姆斯感到难过，而史蒂夫不想让他最亲密的挚友抑郁。毕竟每次看到詹姆斯清澈柔和的浅碧色眼眸中流露出负面情绪，史蒂夫的心脏便会感到疼痛。这种疼痛并不强烈却非常持久，如同几十只切叶蚁同时啃食他的心脏，直到冬兵眼中的负面情绪消失他才缓过劲来。詹姆斯对他是那么的重要，以至于史蒂夫从不敢当着挚友的面过于生气，因为这会让詹姆斯情绪低落  
莱利在前面拎着一盒姜饼快步走，史蒂夫和詹姆斯踩着他的影子跟在后头。柑橘汁小姜饼的香味飘散在空气中，与路边摊的各种烧烤气息糊在一起，詹姆斯吸了吸鼻子说等他们到达目的地就买两份炸豆腐坐下来吃。史蒂夫挽着朋友的手臂说兄弟你别忘了煎蛋卷，淋了芥末酱的煎蛋卷比炸豆腐好吃，不过詹姆斯坚持认为外酥里嫩的炸豆腐是最美味的，他们就这个问题温和地争辩了一会。最后莱利无奈地回过头对他们道，你们就不能每样来一份吗。  
荷鲁斯沙龙其实就是个有咖啡馆和花店的露天广场，新兵们坐在随处可见的折叠凳上围成好几个圈，一些人在对着KTV机唱歌，一些人围着烤架吃烧烤。他们看到莱利时纷纷热情地打了个招呼，莱利把食盒放到一张大圆桌上打开，邀请新兵们都来品尝。小姜饼又甜糯又酥脆，吃过的人还想再吃一块，没吃到的人看到那么多人围着桌子就拼命往前挤，一群人把莱利和食盒围得水泄不通。  
莱利不得不高声求助以让詹姆斯过来驱散人群，结果两位超级士兵只是站在那里，周身散发的凛冽寒气便吓得一群新兵瑟瑟发抖。詹姆斯看向莱利，于是新兵们自觉让出一条路，冬兵走进去把莱利牵出来，面无表情地告诉新兵们一人只许吃一块饼干，然后就和史蒂夫找了一条长椅坐下来休息。新兵们互相看了看，于是原本纷乱嘈杂的抢点心活动瞬间变得井然有序，冬喵战士对此表示十分满意  
史蒂夫坐在长椅上随手拿过几张随地飘落的广告纸，开始折纸飞机和纸玫瑰，詹姆斯坐在他身边刷手机。水流般温和清凉的晚风吹拂过他们的面容，詹姆斯柔软的棕色半长发扫过史蒂夫的脖颈与耳垂，有一点痒，又有一点舒服，史蒂夫无意识地靠近他的朋友，最终他的手放到了詹姆斯的腿上。冬兵低头看了一眼，然后继续刷手机。  
莱利和几位特战队新兵一块儿吃烧烤，远远地看见詹姆斯和史蒂夫安静地靠在一起。羊肉串和秋刀鱼都非常美味，年轻的勤务兵吃着烧烤，看着那边长椅上做着无聊小事的两位超级士兵，心情暖融融的。尽管嗨爪队长和冬喵战士并非甜蜜爱侣，莱利仍然非常羡慕他们的关系，他们陪伴对方的时候哪怕一句话也不说，氛围都是无比和谐与令人舒适的。越是平淡无奇的互动，超级士兵们的相处就越是轻松自然，如同柔风融化于静谧的湖水，又如胡椒粉融化于鲜美的海鲜浓汤  
莱利咀嚼着细致的秋刀鱼肉，听着几位新兵七嘴八舌地聊天。他们说着各种有趣的传闻，有些是海德拉小报中记录的组织高层的有趣轶事，也有些是海德拉队长的情报网中那些无关紧要的琐事。  
比如绯红女巫将其男友幻视所制料理用于刑讯逼供，效果颇佳，犯人们一闻到味儿就什么都招了（当然英国人坚持得久些）；绿巨人因为自己种的小花被班纳博士不慎踩扁而大发脾气拆掉了大半间实验室，猎鹰山姆威尔逊昨天在每日例行的飞行巡逻中无故被被十几只麻雀啄鼻子，导致他一边捂着鼻子痛呼一边紧急迫降，后来大家发现是因为麻雀们把猎鹰先生鼻子上的细斑当成草莓籽，猎鹰先生的鼻子则被当成比较白的草莓  
山姆威尔逊，这个属于复仇者联盟AKA猎鹰的名字让对立阵营的莱利感受到一种温暖绵长的熟悉感，他好像曾经和这个人有着亲密的联系。可是莱利自从几年前被詹姆斯从悬崖下救起，便除了自己的名字外什么都记不得了，所以莱利用力地回忆了许久，山姆威尔逊对他来说还是只有莫名其妙的熟悉感，其他的回忆丝毫没有出现在年轻的勤务兵脑中。  
最后莱利放弃了无用处的回想，自己现在和威尔逊先生是处于敌对阵营的两个人，虽然善良温柔的他从来没有做过什么伤害他人的事，可毕竟还是著名邪恶组织九头蛇的成员，说不定猎鹰先生看到自己时会愤怒地发动攻击。  
史蒂夫将几张广告纸折了又折，然后拿出手机玩起了切水果，又过了一段时间他忽然开口对詹姆斯道＂我要去买份煎蛋卷，詹姆斯你要我给你带一份吗？＂冬兵低着头发了条短信，然后对挚友道＂是的史蒂维，我的那份加腊肠和番茄酱，不要加海带，顺便给辛西娅买一份黑豆口味的油炸冰淇淋，她刚才发短信说要吃这个，我们等会儿给她带回去＂  
史蒂夫沿着一排路边小吃排队买点心，他给自己买了一份加里脊肉的煎蛋卷和加了辣酱的炸豆腐，给詹姆斯和辛西娅买了有腊肠和番茄酱的烤冷面和油炸冰淇淋，拎着三热一冷四只小纸盒往回走。回去时他看到詹姆斯在和一群新兵打扑克，输的人要在脸上贴纸条，他的朋友杀的特战队新兵们丢盔弃甲，每个人脸上都贴着十几张小纸条，只有冬兵的脸干干净净的，别说纸条，连纸屑都没有。新兵们非常惊讶，因为他们没想到看起来不会打牌的冬兵教官实际上是个牌术鬼才，如果这不是贴纸条而是赌钱的牌局的话，他们可能会把底裤都输给冬日战士，虽然冬兵八成不会要他们的底裤。  
从史蒂夫手上接过点心的冬兵对着挚友高兴地点了下头，拿起竹签插住煎蛋卷便细嚼慢咽起来，史蒂夫搬了个折叠凳，坐在朋友身边吃点心。詹姆斯吃了一半后又把竹签插到史蒂夫的那份里，尝了一点觉得太辣，就把竹签收回来了。新兵们虽然刚吃过烧烤，闻到炸豆腐与煎蛋卷的香味时又想吃东西了，于是纷纷往小吃街那边走去，他们去买各种点心，比如烤鸭皮卷或蓝莓芋泥之类  
史蒂夫和詹姆斯吃完煎蛋卷，又一起分享有辣酱的炸豆腐。詹姆斯不太喜欢吃辣，所以只吃了一块就拿出纸巾擦嘴，史蒂夫有点后悔，早知道詹姆斯不能吃辣，他应该买一份不加辣酱的炸豆腐的。吃完点心后史蒂夫将纸盒撕开放到地上，一只胆子很大的黑猫循着香味走过来舔舐纸盒上的酱汁。  
两位好友看着黑猫舔酱汁，又喂给它一小块吃剩下的里脊肉，黑猫喵喵地叫着，向着他们摇尾巴。史蒂夫看到他的朋友唇角扬起一个几不可见的弧度，这是从来不笑的詹姆斯非常开心的体现，史蒂夫不禁用食指按在朋友的梨涡处向上拉，他看到詹姆斯笑便感到心里软软的，像是落入蜂蜜做的软糖。  
忽然詹姆斯的手机铃声响了起来，詹姆斯接起电话＂喂？辛西娅，是我詹姆斯，你托我们买的黑豆油炸冰淇淋买了，一会儿就带回去。嗯，不用谢，举手之劳罢了。什么？！啊...这样么，我知道了，好的，再见。＂  
＂欢乐丘那边出状况了，海德拉—不是咱们俩待的沙雕吃货组织，是跟赫拉克勒斯对着干的那位，有九个脑袋的巨大水蛇—几天前忽然从沉睡中苏醒然后到处乱爬，组织的好多器械都被它咬坏了＂冬兵揉着史蒂夫的膝盖＂我们给辛西娅送完冰淇淋然后睡一觉，明天早上乘飞机去那边‘’


End file.
